your son in four years time
by jess carla
Summary: set in season 1 I got this idea after watching the new episode where Kurt and Elliott do a duet and I wondered what Burt would think if he saw this. This is set in season one with clips from season 5 episode 9.


A/N: I don't own glee. I got this idea after watching the new episode where Kurt and Elliott do a duet and I wondered what Burt would think if he saw this. This is set in season one with clips from season 5 episode 9.

Burt Hummel was sitting on his recliner in the lounge thinking about his son while watching a repeat of a football game on the telly, he knew Kurt was either going to be gay or a cross-dresser when Kurt had turned three years old and asked for a pair of sensible heels for his birthday, thankfully Kurt had uttered the words he had been waiting to hear just last night after he won the football game "I'm gay" he knew hard times were ahead for his son, he had heard how gay kids were victimized by their peers and other closed minded people.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door so he got up and went to answer it only to find no one there but a DVD on the step the tittle read 'your son in four years' time' there was no note or anything attached to it to say where it had come from so he took it into the lounge and put it into the DVD player and pressed play then sat back in his chair to watch the show.

Burt watched as a nineteen year old version of his son entered a guitar store followed by a dark haired man "woo, so excited that were doing this Elliott" Kurt said rubbing his hands together as this Elliott guy laughed "and then after this I thought we could go to angus's for after theatre cocktails", Kurt suggested,

"oh yea" the guy with the black hair replied then a guy at the counter spoke up "looking for anything in particular?" the black haired guy replied for Kurt "aah yeah my friend's in the market for a new guitar"

"Don't touch the axe's" the blond guy at the counter replied, Kurt pointed to the guitar's behind him "are those the axe's?" he asked this Elliott kid "I don't" he trailed off and turned to the guy behind him,

"Hey man, do you know that song by the Darkness I believe in a thing called love?"

"uhh" the other guy said sounding nervous then he started strumming out a rock beat and Elliott started singing _"Can't explain all the feelings that your making me feel"_ Burt noticed Kurt nodded along to the beat behind the Elliott boy _"my hearts in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel"_ he sang and pointed at Kurt with a closed fist Kurt walked over to another guy with a guitar

"_Touching you, touching me, touching you, God, you're touching me!"_ Kurt sang lower then Burt had ever heard him sing, then the two boys sang together _"I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart, There's a chance we could make it now, We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down, I believe in a thing called love!"_ Burt watched in horror as his son basically felt himself up then started moving down the aisle pointed to the Elliott guy and pretended to play guitar. Burt continued watching as his son preformed and was trying not to judge.

_Ooh! Yeah! Come on!"_ Elliott sang

_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day, you got me in a spin but everythin' is !"_ Kurt sang and winked at the girl with the guitar and purple mohawk while twirling drumsticks in his fingers Kurt then danced around the shop again and walking down the aisle both Kurt and Elliott were pointing at each other and singing _"Touching you Touching me, Touching you, God, you're touching me!" _he watched as his son climbed a ladderand sang_ "I believe in a thing called love, Just listen to the rhythm of my heart, There's a chance we could make it now, We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down, I believe in a thing called love!"  
Ooh! Yeah, guitar! _The Elliott boy sang as Kurt started dancing with apole he sang_  
touching you, touching me, touching you, God, you're touching me! Oh!" _both boys were now at the front of the store dancing as Elliott sang,_ I believe in a thing called love, Just listen to the rhythm of my heart, There's a chance we could make it now, We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love! Kurt sang as he backed him up on the vocals  
Oh, woah! Elliott sang.  
Woo! _Kurt Sang_._

(Oh, yeah!) I believe in a thing called love (Yeaah!), (Oh, yeah!) I believe in a thing called love (Oh yeah! Come on!), I believe in a thing called love (Ya-he! Ya! Hey! Hey-yeah!), I believe in a thing called love" it seemed like every one in that store was singing now__

"Whoa, yeeeaah, yeah! Oooh, yeah! Heey! Ow!" Elliott finished the song. Kurt was spinning around upside down on the pole then both boys collapsed onto the pole stage panting heavily "get those guys some guitar's" the guy at the counter told someone.

Then the screen went black and came back on again with Elliott on screen, Burt took a breath relived it was now over he didn't ever want his son to do a song like that again, "I do know what you're doing here," he said to Kurt Burt recognised the look on Kurt's face he looked surprised and tried to look innocent at being caught on whatever it was he had been trying to do,

"What's that?" Kurt asked in an innocent tone,

"I'm not trying to take-over your band man, that's what you're thinking right? I mean that's why we've been spending so much time together" Elliott said trying to get Kurt to admit it.

Kurt looked at him for a moment then said "you are kind of magic" the Elliott boy smiled and Burt could tell that this kid admired Kurt "I'm sorry I just wanted to figure out exactly what your deal was" Kurt admitted to him.

"Well my deal is this, you guys are awesome, your good people, your talented and you know what so am I, so let's not be these like smiley Frenemies that back stab each other, let's go out and kick ass together, I mean I'm a part of your band" Burt noticed the kid emphasized the word 'Your' just to make it clear to Kurt, there was a moment of silence then Kurt spoke,

"Yeah, you are" The kid Elliott smiled again then Kurt said "okay lets document this moment shell we?" Kurt asked,

"Yes, yes I think this call's for a Pamela Lansbury, selfie" Elliott suggested Burt didn't know or want to know who or what Pamela Lansbury was, he watched as Kurt snapped a photo of the two of them and heard Elliott complain "I'm still chewing" "oh, yeah sorry, let's take a look it could be" Kurt trailed off looking at the pic "yeah, no were totally redoing that, okay one, to be super cute" then as Kurt took the picture Elliott leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and the photo was taken. He turned the camera over and looked at the end result "aww cute" Kurt exclaimed loudly while Elliott laughed beside him "aww" Kurt continued to gush as the screen went black.

Burt took the disk out and broke it in half he was glad that he didn't have to worry about his son's safety, his sanity however was a different matter. 

The end.


End file.
